


Blackbirds

by killabeez



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, M/M, Multi, One of these things is just like the others, Serial Monogamy, Video Format: AVI, Yenta Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan MacLeod, the original serial monogamist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbirds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



[Watch/download on Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/170120599) (password: pie) or download from my server: [AVI ZIP](http://seacouver.slashcity.net/vid/blackbirds.zip) (104Mb)

[Blackbirds](http://vimeo.com/170120599) from [Killa Beez](http://vimeo.com/user9421895) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
